memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hairylip
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! Canon Please note that MA is for canon information only, and by that, I mean things as relate to the movies, episodes, and novels. The 'Charlies Universe' stuff you have created would likely be best found on the ST Expanded Wiki, as I don't recall seeing them in any of the canon information. -- Sulfur 18:31, 30 September 2006 (UTC) :Allow me to re-iterate. Do not add non-canon information to Memory Alpha. Please read the and policies. --OuroborosCobra talk 22:04, 5 October 2006 (UTC) :: Yes, what they said. There is no DY-700 or Marshall classes. Stop adding such rubbish. --Alan del Beccio 21:32, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Species Seen Please do not add a list of species seen in each episode. These have been reverted since that's what the "references" section in each article is for. Thank you. --From Andoria with Love 06:52, 18 December 2006 (UTC) :I would just like to add that you might want to propose adding a section like that in a forum thread over at Memory Alpha:Ten Forward. I personally think it is an interesting and useful idea, but one that we should have the community agree on. This would make it so that it could be implemented quickly and on all episodes, making it nice and standardized :-) --OuroborosCobra talk 07:05, 18 December 2006 (UTC) Aquan councilor Please stop changing it to say that there was an Aquan Elysian councilor. She does not look Aquan, and was never called Aquan. There is no canon evidence she was Aquan. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:54, 29 December 2006 (UTC)